Episode 2
Episode 2 is the first episode of Galileo School of Magic, and the second episode of Arc 1. Episode 2 is followed by Episode 3 and preceded by Episode 1. > > SPOILERS BELOW < < Scene 1 As always, the MC is just waking up and late. This time, she is late to meet The Best Friend (Riley Soo or Victoria Soo) at the Post Office to open their acceptance letters. Main : Reminding the Sibling (Victoria or Riley) applied to the same schools. Introduced : - Scene 2 The MC meets up with the Best Friend. The Best Friend wants to talk to Ezra Epicurus who is a (learn to be ex) professor of Galileo School of Magic. Depending on the MC's relationship with the Best Friend, the MC might learn their first spell. Main : New Pyromancer Teacher at Galileo School of Magic. Introduced : Ezra Epicurus Benefit of Gem Choice : Teachers (and Lucas Aristotle) will think higher of you increasing the likelyhood of advanced spells. Scene 3 The Sibling is waiting for the Best Friend & the MC at the Post Office. A stranger won't leave the Sibling alone, and they use Aeromancer Magic. After the kid runs off, the duo arrives and compliment her knowledge of magic. A Mail Girl gives each of them their letters. Choice on how to respond when the Mail Girl asks for your name. They bring up how it's a school they didn't apply to, Galileo School of Magic. The MC runs off and the Best Friend confronts them learning all three were accepted to Galileo School of Magic. Main : Accepted to Galileo School of Magic Introduced : - Scene 4 The MC returns home to find their parent (Mom or Dad) sad. The reader learns that the MC has no siblings & no second parent. Later, Riley & Victoria's mother and father come over and bitches about the Best friend at the table. According to the MC, this happens frequently. Main : Just the two of them. Introduced : Riley & Victoria's Parents (or lack of) Scene 5 Lucas Aristotle is (still) in ex-headmistress Ifemelu Monarch's office. An Abyss Monster arrives and tries to pry on why Lucas has them protecting the same students they had attacked earlier in the summer - he orders the Abyss Monster away before answering. Main : Lucas has Abyss Demons protecting the students (from what?) Introduced : - Scene 6 The MC gets ready for school and has clothing options (note : wearing 'Stand Out' will increase your friendship with Suzy-Sue). The Best Friend & The MC head to the train station where the MC thinks they sees an Abyss Demon. The MC looks around for their best friend, coming across several strangers. Cabin One * Cabin One has Justin, Robin, Suzy-Sue and a Fan-Made Character. If a reader has Justin as a love-interest, the game will let you know. ** INK Male - Noah ** INK Female - Brandi ** LL Male - Jasper ** LL Female - Danielle Cabin Two * Cabin Two has Parker, the Sibling (Victoria or Riley), a Fan-Made Character and Belinda. If the reader has Belinda as of a lover interest, the game will let you know. ** INK Male - Thunder ** INK Female - Moon ** LL Male - Newt ** LL Female - Stella Cabin Three * Cabin Three has Adrien, Tiz, Oliver and Nathania. If the reader has Oliver as a lover interest the game will let you know. Cabin Four * Cabin Four has a Fan-Made character and Akari. If the reader has Akari as a lover interest the game will let you know. ** INK Male - Ramon ** INK Female - Averi ** LL Male - Wyatt ** LL Female - Lillis Main : School is competitive. Introduced : Justin, Robin, Suzy-Sue, Parker, Belinda, Oliver, Nathania and Akari. (Tiz & Adrien are not important) Scene 6 & 1/2 For most mancers, the MC will enter a scene and find no one is in this cabin. Note : CC is available for all of the following characters. '' Umbramancer (Plot) * Meet Luthor or Laxmi Faemancer (Plot) * Meet Cornel or Cyra Aeromancer (Plot) * Meet Sora or Skylar - Nicknamed Cookie Domimancer (Plot) * Meet Basil or Brenna Utaumancer (Plot) * Meet Alois or Annora - Nicknamed Princess or Prince Main : - Introduced : Luthor / Laxmi or Cornel / Cyra or Sora / Skylar or Basil / Brenna or Alois / Annora Scene 7 Scene seven is different for every mancer. The MC will meet their ''Surrogate Character ''who brings something up related to their path-plot. The MC steps off to go to the Bathroom, and the train screeches. The Best Friend & Surrogate tell the MC that the train is speeding up and they should investigate. Main : - Introduced : - Scene 8 The MC walks to the final cabin of the train, where they meet Mariposa with two Fan-Made Characters. * INK Male - Ricki & Luis * INK Female - Alifah & Aisha * LL Male - Ricki & Terry * LL Female - Alifah & Blair Main : Barons / Baronesses are often the victims of year-rivalry pranks. Introduced : Mariposa and Alifah / Ricki Scene 9 With Mariposa, the duo battle against Kass Wilson, Mateo Darkholme and Everett Howlett. After winning, the duo run into Beso Davit, who is the 'new leader' of the delinquent third years. The MC chases Beso, but ends up falling into a train car with Professor Violet Descartes, Professor Thomas Ardent, Professor Simon Voltaire and Processor Isaac Kari. The MC & Mariposa receive detention. There's a choice on if to ask Mariposa questions about the school. Haruki Dragi walks in to fetch Mariposa for a mini-party in the train cabins (where first years cannot attend). Main : Detention Introduced : Beso, Haruki and Professor Thomas Ardent. (Kass, Mateo & Everett are not important. Simon, Violet and Isaac do not talk.) Scene 10 The MC (finally) arrives at the school. The Best Friend calls them over asking where they went, before the MC gets a chance to answer Thomas Ardent pulls them away asking where Mariposa is. Everyone gathers around for an announcement by a fan-made character who separates the students into five groups : Dracomancers, Technomancers, Domimancers, Zomancers and everyone else. * INK Male - Nick (rest), Ezra (Dracomancers), Jax (Technomancers), Orion (Domimancers), Akira (Zomancers) * INK Female - Luna (rest), Shira (Dracomancers), Irish (Technomancers), Brianna (Domimancers), Angel (Zomancers) * LL Male - Frankie (rest), Ezra (Dracomancers), Breno (Technomancers), Tien (Domimancers), Loren (Zomancers) * LL Female - Olive (rest), Madeleine (Dracomancers), Maisie (Technomancers), Liz (Domimancers), Kaitlin (Zomancers) Main : - Introduced : - Scene 11 ''Different things happen for different mancers. Dracomancer (Plot) The Fan-Made character takes the MC to Simon Voltaire (where they admire him). The MC is sent off into the desert to search for their Dragon. There are five possibilities of Mythical Creatures. Domimancer (Plot) The Fan-Made character takes the MC to a cliff where Basil Ivory / Brenna Ivory and their teacher Professor #, is waiting. The duo enter together, Basil / Brenna walks off leaving the MC to search for theit Mythical Creature by themselves. After they find it, they search for Basil / Brenna finding them terrified from a large creature. Technomancer (Plot) Technmonacers meet their teacher Silvia Cicero, who has no time to teach them anything (or talk to them really). The MC builds her creation. During this time the MC is constantly being told she doesn't look like a Technomancer. Zomancer (Plot) Zomancers meet their teacher Ellar Audi then go searching for their mythical pet. Rest The rest are (late) to a tour around the school. The MC sees Miss Eaven on the roof running who is running Professor Isaac Kari. The MC follows Miss Eaven where they find Suzy-Sue wondering the halls. Suzy-Sue claims this is a sign, and the duo leave together while Miss Eaven watches. Scene 12 Thea Oswald and Lucas Aristotle chat in some part of the school (he's watching the first years arrive, unknown to Thea). He attempts to convince her that he should step up as Headmaster of the school since he can become headmaster without an election since he is still 'vice-headmaster' from fifteen years ago. He tries to persuade Thea but she suspects he's up to something and leaves. Lucas talks to Penelope Licardo who is worried for him. Main : Thea & Aristotle distrust. Introduced : Penelope Licardo Category:Episode 2